Compounds having a strong tenacity and an odor of the type white flower and citronella are very rare and very much prized by perfumers. Indeed, compounds having such an odor are especially useful, inter alia, in functional perfumery. However, in the vast majority of the cases the compounds suffer from a lack of tenacity which renders them of little use in functional perfumery.
It is the aim of this application to solve the problem by providing a compound having a floral and citrus/citronella odor, while having a sufficient tenacity to allow its use also in functional perfumery.
To the best of our knowledge the invention's compound has been only reported in the book by S. Arctander, “Perfume and Flavor Chemicals”, 1969, Montclair, N.J., USA. In the book, the invention's compound has been mentioned under the reference number 825 and the name of decahydro-beta-naphthylacetaldehyde.
However, the compound mentioned by Arctander's is described as having a boiling point of 236° C. and an odor of the type “semi-dry, musty-woody with a remote resemblance to notes in ambergris” and “a tenacity very poor”. Moreover, it is also stated that “the author believes that this material has little or no interest to the perfume industry”.
Therefore, Arctander's disclosure suggests only an odor, a tenacity and an interest in such compound which is at the opposite of what is aimed in the present invention, and is far from suggesting that a compound of formula (I) can be used as perfuming ingredient to impart flower/citrus notes.